Monster
by destinationXoblivion
Summary: Songfic to the song Monster by Meg & Dia. Pairings: MarluxiaZexion, MarluxiaSaix, and mentions of AxelRoxas. Warnings: Yaoi, rape, mpreg, character death. Don't like, don't read! Flamers will be ignored, but please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own KHII, no matter how badly I wish I did. The song is "Monster", by Meg & Dia, so I don't own that either.

Warnings: Slash (Zexion/Marluxia, Marluxia/Saix, and mentioned Axel/Roxas), rape, mpreg, character death

He ran, gasping for air that stung as it entered his lungs. He fell, his legs failing him, and not for the first time that night. Blood flowered from his nose as it hit the pavement. The monsters encircled him as he entered unconsciousness. His last words: _My Lord…why have you forsaken me?_

He had fit in quickly with the Organization; quite literally in the sense that that was the only way one could fit in with such people. Passed around like a child's toy, Marluxia abandoned all dignity and morals. He didn't understand how he couldn't feel the love he had once found abundant in him; how he couldn't feel the pain as he slammed his fists into the wall again and again until they were bruised and bloodied.

_His little whispers; love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me. Love me. He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something…_

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows._

And that's how he felt; like a monster. Something that could neither feel nor be felt for. The Nobodies he had grown used to lurked all around the outside of the pristine white castle; an oxymoronic obstruction mocking the virginity represented on its walls.

"Come with me, beautiful child. I shall show you how a flower blooms." His voice was hollow but misleadingly comforting to Marluxia's ears. "Let me make you whole as only I know how…"

"But Sir…won't you allow this flower to bloom of its own accord?"

"You are my Moonflower, forced to bloom in the comforting shroud of the night. You have no choice, little bud." He placed his arms around the younger, who involuntarily shuddered at the contact. He was rewarded with a harsh slap across a flushed cheek.

"I don't want to…" he said as his clothes were carelessly thrown on the floor and he was carelessly thrown onto the bed. He landed limply as a rag doll while Saix climbed onto him, breathing heavy shallow breaths.

"Show me your petals."

_That night he caged her; bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, then he stole her. _

Marluxia whimpered, struggling against Saix's ministrations, and was shackled quickly to the bed. He felt the bruises rising to the surface as his limbs grated against the metal. His back arched, tears falling down his beautiful face, his breath hitching in his throat as Saix thrust into him.

_Violet wrists, and then her ankles; silent pain. Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams. _

"You're nothing but a whore, Marluxia. A filthy whore to do my bidding." Saix said as he shoved Marluxia onto the cold marble outside his room. His mangled clothes were tossed on top of him as an afterthought, the blood quickly seeping into them and staining the fabric. As the door slammed shut on the teenager, he curled into a ball and sobbed.

_Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows. I will hear their voices. I'm a glass child; I am Hannah's regrets. _

He had grown up in the brothel, dropped there by his uncaring mother when he was three. Hannah had not wanted him, did not remember his birthday, never kissed or hugged her son.

When found on the steps of the brothel, the prostitutes took him in. He was raised in the hopes of earning more money by having a male available. Marluxia was beautiful, often getting requests for intercourse by the cheating businessmen before he even entered his tenth year.

To his caretakers' dismay, Marluxia grew up an extremely fragile child, a devout Christian, and therefore unwilling to submit to the indignity of prostitution. He had been gifted with a Bible from one of the older workers, a gift she had scrimped and saved to buy him. He read it relentlessly, often staying up the entire night, memorizing passages and flipping through page after page until his eyes grew so tired that the words blurred in front of him. The churches did not welcome him, a child of the brothel, so he sat outside the church every Sunday, listening carefully to the preacher's sermon.

He had given up when he arrived in The World That Never Was, unwanted and certainly not in heaven or limbo.

Karma had finally caught up to Marluxia. The Organization's number VI, Zexion, had expressed an interest in him. Marluxia had always longed to be noticed by the intelligent man but, though Zexion regarded him as a friend, no lines were ever crossed into romance. Marluxia had brought up the subject once, and was given the deal that if he did not partake in any sexual activities with the other members of the Organization for one month, Zexion would make him his.

And the ever love struck Marluxia did just that. Though he was given many offers, threats, and advances, the young man followed Zexion's orders, as religious to them as he once was to his Bible. After the long month was over, he was slipped a note by Zexion, left tied to his favorite plant, asking Marluxia to stay the night in his room that night.

One thing led to another, and Marluxia allowed himself to once again be claimed, but this time it felt more solid; more real than the last times. When they were finished, he didn't feel used or dirty, but happy and safe. Zexion pulled Marluxia into his arms, where he quickly fell asleep in the welcoming arms of the academic.

Months later, Marluxia was becoming very unhappy with himself. He had been sick recently, Zexion holding his hair as he emptied his stomach again and again. He had become sensitive to touch, often crying out as Zexion ran his hands along his back. And the worst one of all: he was gaining weight. Though he ate less and less, and sometimes not at all, the size of his stomach increased. Zexion said nothing about it, so Marluxia thought he didn't notice, or if he did he just didn't care.

Then one night, as Marluxia fought with bad memories and his worrying weight gain, Zexion held him close, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of Marluxia's hair. His hand ran down to Marluxia's stomach, reaching under his unusually loose shirt and firmly rooting itself to his abdomen. He heard Zexion sniff sharply, his hand pressing into his firm stomach. His other hand snaked around his waist, uniting itself with the other on his distended midsection. His grip became gentle as Zexion exhaled softly onto Marluxia's neck.

"Ours…" he whispered, smiling against Marluxia's neck. Marluxia cocked his head in confusion. "Our child…"

Marluxia sat bolt upright. Zexion's hands were quickly replaced by his own, feeling the bump and pressing his fingers into the soft skin. His face softened as Zexion cupped his hands over Marluxia's, smiling softly at his stomach.

"You shouldn't hide it with those baggy shirts. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Zexion said softly, voice heavily laced with pride, removing Marluxia's shirt and tossing it onto the floor. He turned the younger around, leaning down to kiss his stomach lightly, resting his head and closing his eyes. When Marluxia lay back down, Zexion stayed with his head and hands on his abdomen, sound asleep.

Six months along, and Marluxia was doing fine. Zexion had been delighted at his child's first signs of life, a soft kick against his waiting palm, and beamed at Marluxia's full stomach, stretching the material of his shirt.

Marluxia walked down the hall, past the doors, on his way to Roxas and Axel's room. Saix exited his room, pinning Marluxia against the wall. His stomach provided a barrier between them, Saix's flat stomach pushing into his own.

"So…it's true. My little whore's all knocked up. Well, well, that just won't do, now will it?" He pulled Marluxia into his room.

"You're a monster. Men can't bear children." Saix yelled as he pushed Marluxia onto the bed roughly, his lithe form bouncing helplessly as he landed. Saix ground the pillow against his head, ears ringing with the force as Saix dug his teeth into his stomach; firm as a small melon against his mouth, blood seeping from skin Zexion had once kissed so tenderly.

_Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down, murder ears with pillow lace…_

"Whore. Get out now." Saix said, dashing Marluxia against the floor. It was a familiar scene, with a new character in the mix. He put a hand to his stomach; the kicking had been silenced. Tears of hatred welled in his eyes as he threw his head back and screamed.

He ran down the hallway, throwing himself against the walls and slamming the door to his room. He filled the bath halfway, dowsing the rest with kerosene kept to aid the heater in winter. He threw himself into the tub, etching "whore" into his wrists with his gardening scissors.

_There's bathtubs full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene; their words tattooed in his veins… _

As he lit the match and threw it in, all he heard were Zexion's screams as his family was engulfed in flame.


End file.
